Put a Ribbon on It
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [Post-Avengers one-shot] "After what you went through, I felt like getting you something, okay? I mean, finding out you're adopted is some tough crap!" [Loki/Darcy]


_**Put a Ribbon on It**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: ****First Marvel fic from me, and a fluffy one at that! Loki/Darcy is my favourite pairing, followed closely by Tony/Pepper, so I wanted to try writing for them. I hope this turned out alright, because I really enjoyed writing it! Reviews would be fantastic! :) Happy 2013!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Thor_.**

* * *

Darcy Lewis was never nervous.

Except for now, maybe, but it didn't count as far as she was concerned.

The only indication of Darcy's anxiety was her white-knuckled grip on the brightly-wrapped box in her hands. Otherwise the young woman walked with her head held high and a skip in her step, flashing smiles at anyone who glanced in her direction. Not that she got any in return, of course, but that was to be expected from the stony-faced S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

_Hopefully I'll live to tell Jane about this,_ she mused, scanning the crowd for her target. Assuming he was still around, of course.

With Loki Laufeyson, you could never be too sure.

At least Darcy knew that her present to Loki wouldn't cause another psychotic breakdown. Well, that's what Thor had told her, along with giving Darcy a list of potential objects that might set him off.

Really, Thor was far too overprotective.

Of Loki.

"Miss Lewis?"

Oh, did he really have to _purr_ like that? Darcy gritted her teeth, frustrated with the sudden rush of warmth that overtook her.

What was she, some sort of pathetic fangirl?

"It's Darcy," she retorted more force than necessary, turning around to face him. "Miss Lewis makes me feel like an old lady who lives with a bunch of cats."

Loki gazed at her, green eyes gleaming with might have been curiosity. (Either that or she had a booger hanging out.) "You seem lost," he commented in a way that suggested he didn't particularly care either way. Which he probably didn't. As far as Darcy knew, Loki viewed her as Jane's annoying sidekick. Nothing more.

Assuming things went according to plan, that was all about to change.

Darcy lifted her chin defiantly. "Nice thing to say to someone who spent twenty bucks on you," she informed him, brandishing the present.

Loki looked at her as if she'd pulled her taser out and waved it in his face. "I beg your pardon?" he asked, withering. Or was that disbelief colouring his tone? "You're implying that you... purchased something for me." The way Loki phrased his question made it sound more like a statement.

"Mm-hm." Darcy smiled and nodded.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. "You do realize that I'm - "

"The god of mischief, I know, I know." Darcy waved a hand dismissively, ignoring the dirty look he gave her. "But that would mean you should _know_ I'm not pulling a prank on you."

"If you insist," Loki sighed, rolling his eyes and gingerly taking the box from her. His fingers accidentally brushed against her own; Darcy had to suppress a shiver, the temperature difference between them blatantly obvious.

"Don't use your magic," she blurted before Loki could make any further move. "I want you to do it the old-fashioned way. I didn't spend an hour wrapping that thing for nothing."

He pressed his lips in a thin line before speaking again. "By 'old-fashioned', you must mean the midgardian way."

"Yup!" Darcy beamed at him, clasping her hands together.

Loki looked at her then - really _looked_ at her. Darcy hadn't the faintest clue why - had she said something? - but her stomach did flip-flops regardless. She'd always been a sucker for green eyes, although Darcy suspected she would still be interested in Loki no matter what colour of eyes he had.

Ugh. She'd been reading way too many of those sparkly vampire books.

Loki paused one last time, slim fingers hovering above the ribbon. "Tell me this," he said slowly. "Why are you giving me a gift in the first place? It isn't as if we're acquainted with each other at all."

Darcy shrugged, shoving her hands into her jeans' pockets. "Well, since you're, y'know... not crazy anymore..."

"Rehabilitated?" Was that a smirk on his face?

"Uh-huh. Since you're not trying to destroy - "

"You mean conquer."

"Let me finish!" Darcy insisted. Yep, that was definitely a smirk on his face. "After the crap you went through, I felt like getting you something, okay? I mean, finding out you're adopted is some tough shit!"

"That's... one way of putting it, I suppose," Loki muttered.

"So open it!" she encouraged, gesturing at the box. "I haven't got all night!"

"I'd certainly hope not," the sorcerer responded wryly. He waited, clearly expecting another outburst from Darcy, before finally turning his attention to the present. Or rather, her wrapping paper of choice. "Really?" He gave her a look of exasperation. "Snowmen?"

"It was left over from Christmas!" Darcy exclaimed. "You honestly expect me to run all the way down to Wal-Mart to buy some more?"

Loki merely shook his head. Darcy watched his fingers as they undid the bright blue ribbon, carefully unfolding the paper rather than tearing it away as Darcy would have.

He now held a cardboard box in his hands. Darcy watched Loki's expression at he lifted the lid.

It was one of genuine surprise.

"You like?" Darcy leaned closer towards him, excited.

Slowly, Loki pulled out a long, velvet green scarf.

"I thought it would bring out your eyes," Darcy shrugged, praying she wasn't blushing. Which she probably wasn't, because Darcy never blushed. Ever. "And I like scarves too, so I thought..."

The rest of her sentence was forgotten as Loki laid a hand on her shoulder. There was no mistaking the warmth in his gaze now. "Darcy," he said, "thank you."

All she could do was nod, a stupid, stupid grin as her face. She watched as Loki wrapped her present around his neck, giving her just the hint of a smile before he turned and strode down the hallway.

Loki. Smiled. At. Her.

Darcy pulled out her cellphone. _Erik,_ she texted, _looks like you're not getting that twenty bucks back._

**~The End~**


End file.
